


Normální sobotní ráno

by kingkoblih



Category: Anděl Páně, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Supernatural AU where everything is the same but Heaven is the Heaven from Anděl Páně.





	Normální sobotní ráno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the czech tumblr bitches who reblogged that one post](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+czech+tumblr+bitches+who+reblogged+that+one+post).



„Prosím?“

„Dítě.“

„V naší ložnici?“

„Jo.“

„Dítě?“

„Jo.“

„Jseš opilej?“

„Jo.“

Tak dlouhý povzdech Sam už dlouho nevydal. Jeho bratr, rozcuchaný, pomačkaný, a ještě stále ve včerejším (potažmo předvčerejším) oblečení, na něj zíral s prázdným, podivně vystrašeným pohledem.

„Neříkej, že se najednou bojíš bubáků ve skříni,“ zamumlal Sam a vrátil se k pokojnému surfování na internetech.

„Není to bubák ve skříni!“ rozohnil se Dean. „Je to děcko! Na mojí posteli, sakra!“

„Nerozhazuj mi tu rukama, snažím se mít klidný ráno,“ zabrebtal Sam a snažil se ignorovat Deanovy končetiny poletující před jeho obličejem. Jedna z Deanových rukou nakonec přistála na Samově rameni a prsty se zaryly do jeho svalu.

„Poslouchej mě, Sammy, jestli tam se mnou teď hned nepůjdeš a neřekneš mi, že se mi to jen zdá, už v životě se do tohohle podělanýho bunkru nevrátim,“ procedil Dean skrz zuby.

„Nepřeháněj…“

„Nepřehánim! Sem se přece nemá nic dostat! A teď to něco sedí na mý posteli!“ zakřičel Dean a jeho prsty se zaryly ještě hlouběji, až Sam bolestně syknul.

„Dobrá. Fajn. Jak chceš,“ odvětil Sam nasupeně. Zaklapnul svůj laptop a zvednul se, zatímco Dean konečně povolil svůj stisk.

„Ale jestli je to další ze tvejch debilních vtipů, přivážu tě k radiátoru a vyleju všechen chlast, co tady máš,“ dodal Sam zlověstně a zamířil k ložnici svého bratra. Dean se krčil ustrašeně za ním, čímž zase pro jednou připomínal šíleného fanouška duchařských příběhů, který v televizi kňučí nad každým zapraskáním parket v domě, kde údajně před sto lety možná jednou žil někdo, kdo umřel úplně někde jinde.

Jak se blížili k pootevřeným dveřím Deanova pokoje, slyšeli podivné opakující se vrzání.

„Fakt s tím nemáš nic společnýho?“ syknul Sam polohlasně. Dean jen poplašeně zavrtěl hlavou a bylo vidět, že se ze své kocoviny vzpamatovává rychleji než kdy dřív. Sam se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Zbraň u sebe neměl, a tak popadl to nejbližší, co mu padlo pod ruku – stříbrný svícen, který do té chvíle majestátně stál na poličce naproti pootevřeným dveřím. Potichu se přikrčil za dveřmi. Z Deanova pokoje se ozývalo chichotání a Samovi z toho přejel mráz po zádech. Co se to sem ksakru dostalo? Poklepal Deanovi na rameno, aby ho přinutil se soustředit, a jakmile se ujistil, že Dean vnímá, začal nehlasně odpočítávat od tří.

„TEĎ!“

Oba dva se vrhli na dveře, které se okamžitě rozletěly a jejich klika vyrazila do zdi malou díru. Dean při tom vpádu vypadal jak žirafí mládě, co se zrovna učí chodit, a ani Sam nevypadal zrovna jako důvěryhodný lovec paranormální havěti, když před sebou držel těžký svícen a mířil jím jako pistolí na dítě, které skákalo na Deanově neustlané posteli.

Chlapec, sotva čtyřletý a oblečený jen v dlouhé bílé haleně, se konečně zastavil, kecl na posteli na zadek a zubil se na dva nové příchozí. Nic neříkal, jen se usmíval a mrkal velkými kukadly. Celá ta podívaná pro něj byla ohromná zábava.

„Vidíš ho taky?“ procedil Dean skrz zuby a nespouštěl z chlapce oči.

„Jo, vidím,“ zabrumlal Sam a párkrát přešlápl na místě. „Co s ním budem dělat?“

„Nevim, vypadám snad jako jeho máma?“ osopil se na něj Dean.

„Nevypadáš. Moje maminka je hezčí,“ promluvil chlapeček a zakřenil se ještě víc. „Má dlouhé vlásky a moc jí to sluší.“

Oba dva lovci zůstali stát jako přimrznutí k podlaze. Sam se oklepal jako první.

„Aha, a… No, kde je tvoje maminka teď?“ zeptal se jak nejvlídněji dovedl, nicméně svícnem na dítě mířil dál.

„Já nevím,“ pokrčil chlapeček rameny. „Asi doma.“

„Doma? A to je kde?“ nepřestal se Sam vyptávat.

Chlapeček jen rozpřáhl ruce a s úsměvem ukazoval všude kolem sebe.

„Aha. Tak to bychom měli,“ povzdechl Dean a konečně se trochu uvolnil. Podíval se na Sama a vytrhl mu z ruky svícen. Přinesl ho k chlapci a položil ho vedle něj. Chlapeček svícen okamžitě vzal a prohlížel si jej. I když byl svícen pomalu stejně veliký jako on, začal si s ním hrát a vesele žvatlal.

„Tak upír to nebude. To je fajn,“ podrbal se Dean za uchem. „Hej, Sammy, nemáš nůž?“

„To si děláš srandu? Fakt chceš říznout děcko?“ zhrozil se Sam.

„No co, nějak musíme zjistit, co je zač! Třeba je to démon, co já vim!“

„Nejsem,“ klučina zakroutil hlavou a převalil se na posteli na břicho, aby mohl slézt, přičemž oběma lovcům odhalil své holé pozadí. Sam rychle odvrátil hlavu a Dean se otočil. Což byla chyba. Chlapeček mu během vteřiny proběhl pod nohama a rozběhl se do prázdného bunkru.

„Do háje!“ oba dva se za ním rozběhli, ale chlapeček, na to, kolik mu bylo let, utíkal překvapivě rychle. Zdálo se, jako by se ani nedotýkal nohama podlahy, když capkal bludištěm chodeb. Zatavil se až u lednice, oběma ručkama popadl její okraj a snažil se ji otevřít. To na něj ovšem bylo příliš náročné.

„Hej, hej, hej!“ Sam k němu konečně doběhl a popadl chlapce do náruče. Ten se nechal s radostí zvednout a užíval si výhled z výšky.

„Tady nesmíš takhle běhat,“ snažil se mu Sam domluvit.

„A proč?“ zeptal se chlapec.

„Protože… Protože prostě nesmíš!“

„A proč?“ zeptal se chlapec znovu.

Sam si povzdechl. Když už měli mít doma dítě, proč to zrovna muselo být dítě v „a proč“ fázi?!

„Protože tu máme spoustu nebezpečných věcí,“ odvětil po chvíli.

„Aha. Tak jo,“ klučina se usmál a začal se rozhlížet kolem sebe. „Já mám hlad,“ prohlásil nakonec.

„Hlad? No tak fajn, a co bys chtě-“

Jeho slova však přerušil známý hlas.

„Co se to tu děje?“ objevil se z nenadání uprostřed kuchyně muž v dlouhém baloňáku.

„Čau, Cassi,“ houknul Dean, když se konečně došoural za uprchnuvšími obyvateli domu.

„Máme tu dneska nezvaného návštěvníka,“ řekl Sam s nuceným úsměvem a ze všech sil se snažil udržet chlapce, který se mu snažil vymanit ze sevření a neustále se chechtal na všechny strany.

„Jo, nemůžem přijít na to, co je zač. Prostě se tu objevil,“ řekl Dean, kterému se postupně vracela barva.

„Ajéje,“ zašeptal Castiel a přiblížil se obličejem nepříjemně blízko k obličeji usměvavého chlapce. Chvíli se mu koukal do očí. „Tohle bude průšvih…“

Než se však kdokoliv stačil na cokoliv zeptat, otřásla bunkrem ohlušující rána a zpoza rohu se vyvalil oblak prachu. Všichni ztuhli a v první chvíli jen nevěřícně civěli. Teda až na chlapce, ten se vesele smál dál a klinkal nožičkama ve vzduchu. Než se kdokoliv jiný stačil pohnout, ozval se něčí hlas.

„Tys to teda vyvedl, ty…!“

„No?! Jen to dořekni! Najednou se bojíš, co?!“

„To teda nebojim!“

„Ale jo, bojíš se! Protože máš další průšvih!“

„Není to _můj_ průšvih, je to _náš_ průšvih! A stejně za to můžeš ty!“

„Já?! Jakto já!“

„Tys ho pustil ty nemotoro nemotorná!“

„Tys pod něj nedal kočárek ty matlo umatlaná!“

„Jak jsem pod něho mohl dát kočárek, když jsem stál za tebou, ty čertisko prašivý!“

„Tak snad máš předvídat situaci, ne?! To vás tam nahoře neučej?!“

Sam rychle vtisknul dítě Deanovi do náruče a se spěšným „počkej s ním tady“ se spolu s ustaraným Castielem vydali po stopách tajemných hlasů.

Dean držel dítě jak prase kost. Ten malý slinta se mu snažil vyvléknout ze sevření, a přitom vypiskoval a smál se, jako kdyby to byl nejlepší den v jeho životě. Nakonec si ho Dean přehodil přes rameno a vydal se k ledničce.

„Doufám, že máš rád sýrový sendviče,“ prohlásil, jako kdyby byl v tuhle chvíli schopný uvařit něco jiného.

„Já nevím, ještě jsem žádný nejedl,“ řekl chlapec, zatímco maloval prstem Deanovi na záda obrázky.

„No tak ho ode dneška mít rád budeš,“ zabrumlal Dean a pustil se do práce.

 

 

Sam s Cassem mezitím doběhli zpět k Deanovu pokoji. Dveře byly pořád otevřené dokořán, ale z pokoje k nim doléhal silný průvan. Zevnitř se ozývaly prapodivné rány a hekání. Když konečně vkročili dovnitř, připravení se poprat s čímkoliv, co se tam mohlo vyskytovat, zůstali stát s ústy dokořán.

Nad Deanovou postelí zela obrovská díra, kterou bylo vidět až na nebe. Všude se válely sutiny a harampádí a mezi tím vším se válely dvě podivné postavičky. Na podlaze seděl týpek v bílé dlouhé haleně a vestě z ovčí vlny. Světlé kudrnaté vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a ječel něco o tom, že „to tam nahoře všem řekne“. V kravatě držel druhého podivína, který byl skoro celý zamotaný v černém plášti. Vlasy měl kudrnaté a černé, stejně jako knírek. Byl v obličeji celý rudý, zběsile kopal nohama a chrčel něco o tom, „že takovýhle zacházení si za svoji dobrotu nezaslouží“. Korunu té podívané nasazoval fakt, že chlápek v bílém měl na zádech velikánská bílá křídla, zatímco chlápek bránící se zuby nehty přidušení bodal chlápka v bílém do žeber rohy, které mu rostly mezi vlasy. Sam byl zvyklý na leccos, ale tohle mu vyrazilo dech.

„Tak. A jsme v pořádný polízanici,“ zamumlal Castiel a vykročil k těm dvěma. Než ho mohl Sam zastavit, Cass popadl oba dva nové návštěvníky za krkem, s naprostou lehkostí je od sebe odtrhnul a držel je před sebou jako dvě čerstvě narozená (a lehce obitá) koťata, jejichž špičky se sotva dotýkaly podlahy. Zatímco rohatec bezvládně visel a popadal dech, okřídlenec kolem sebe ze všech sil máchal rukama i nohama a působil u toho jako navztekané dítě.

„Já ti dám, Uriáši! Zrovna když nám odpustil do proklatý jabko, tak musíš udělat tohle!“ křičel celý bez sebe. „Za tohle už tě z nebe opravdu vyhodí! A já budu muset za trest sto let luxovat mraky! A ty víš jak to nemám rád!“

„Nebe?“ podivil se Sam. „Uriáš?“

Chvíli těkal pohledem mezi dvěma návštěvníky a dírou ve stropě. Pak se jen s výrazem beznaděje v obličeji zadíval na Castiela, kterého celá situace nevyvedla ani trochu z míry.

„Ty víš, co jsou zač, Castieli?“ zeptal se opatrně. V tu ránu sebou chlápek v bílém přestal zběsile mlít a podíval se na muže, který ho právě zpacifikoval.

„Castieli?“ podivil se. Cass se nuceně usmál a obě dvě komické postavičky konečně pustil. Chlápek v bílém padl na zadek, zatímco chlápek v černém plášti elegantně přistál na nohou a mnul si pohmožděný krk.

„Ani padat to pořádně neumí,“ zabrumlal rohatec a posměšně koukal, jak se jeho společník sbírá ze špinavé země. Ten jeho slova pro tentokrát ignoroval.

„Ale to je mi milé setkání, Castieli, ty mi určitě pomůžeš!“ rozzářil se mu úsměv na tváři a hned Casse donutil, aby si s ním potřásl rukou. „Tahle pakáž čertovská mi dělá samé problémy, potřebujeme se dostat zpátky do nebe, ale ještě předtím musíme najít…“

„Co jste k sakru zač?! A co děláte u nás doma?!“ zahřímal z ničeho nic Sam. Oba dva noví příchozí sebou trhli. Podívali se na sebe, ale ani jeden z nich se neměl k mluvení. Popravdě to vypadalo, že se Sama oba dva spíš bojí.

„Tohle,“ ukázal Cass na chlápka v bílém, „je anděl. A tenhle druhý, to je čert.“

„Andělé nosí kvádra, Cassi, to přece víme všichni,“ zabručel Sam. „Co je tohle za maškarádu?“

„No dovolte?“ domnělý anděl se celý načepýřil.

„To je český anděl, Same. Z českého nebe,“ vysvětlil Castiel s povzdechem.

„Z českého… To mi snad chceš říct, že má každá země vlastní nebe?“

„No jasně,“ zachechtal se čert. „A peklo taky, kamaráde,“ dodal, i když jeho hlas byl pořád trochu přidušený.

„Co sis myslel? Že americký nebe má na starosti celej svět? To by teda dopadlo,“ zakroutil anděl hlavou a snažil se smést ze svého oblečení zbytky prachu a sutě. Sam tázavě pohlédl na Castiela.

„Jo, mají pravdu,“ přitakal Cass.

„Takže celou tu dobu, co jsme si mysleli, že přijde konec světa… To byl podfuk!“ zamračil se Sam.

„No to mě podrž, on si fakt myslel, že se všecko motá kolem nich!“ plácnul se čert do kolen a zhluboka se rozchechtal. „Kdyby celý nebe spoléhalo na vás amíky, to by byla švanda! S tím, jak jste pitomí, by při nejlepším v čele všeho skončil tadyhle matla Petronel!“

Anděl Petronel se zamračil ještě víc, když na něj čert ukázal prstem.

„Abys věděl, první, co bych udělal, by byl zákaz celé té vaší zuhelnatělé chamradi tam u nás nahoře, Uriáši,“ vyplázl na čerta jazyk a složil si ruce na prsou. „Pán Bůh ti dal u nás práci, máš tam čerstvý vzduch a čisťounko, a ty si toho vůbec, ale vůbec nevážíš.“

„Všichni dobře víme, že bys mě nevyhodil. Máš mě totiž rád,“ zaculil se Uriáš.

„Zrovna teď tě teda zrovna vůbec rád nemám, abys věděl,“ odvětil Petronel a otočil se k němu zády. Sam a Castiel celou tu scénu sledovali znova s pootevřenými ústy, a nevěděli, co si z toho rozhovoru vzít.

„Ale aspoň trošku jo,“ přistoupil k opelichanému andělovi Uriáš a šťouchnul do něj prstem.

„Ne. Ani trochu. A nesahej na mě.“

„Aspoň trošililinku,“ šťouchnul do něj Uriáš znova, ale už se nedočkal další odpovědi, jelikož ho přerušil křik z kuchyně.

„SAME! CASSI! POJĎTE HNEDKA SEM!“

Sam a Cass na nic nečekali a rozběhli se za Deanovým hlasem. Našli ho u jídelního stolu. Seděl na židli, chlapce měl posazeného na klíně, a před nimi na stole byl talíř s rozkrojeným velkým sýrovým sendvičem. Zatímco Dean měl na stole položenou plechovku s pivem, chlapec držel v malých ručkách sklenici s tmavorudou tekutinou.

„Co je?!“ zakřičel Sam hned jak vtrhnul dovnitř.

„On… On…“ Dean zíral na skleničku v chlapcově rukách a nebyl schopný slova.

Cass přistoupil blíž a vzal chlapci sklenici z ruky. Malý nic nenamítal a popadl kus sendviče, do kterého se s radostí zakousnul. Cass přičichnul ke sklenici a podal ji Samovi.

„Víno,“ konstatoval.

„No to už si fakt děláš srandu, ne? Myslíš si, že je to vtipný?! Dávat malýmu dítěti alkohol?!“ rozohnil se Sam na svého bratra, když ke sklenici přičichl také.

„To já ne!“ ohradil se Dean.

„To vyprávěj jeho matce!“

„To se dneska musí všichni hádat?“ protočil Cass oči a postavil sklenici zpět na stůl.

„Já mu dal vodu! Nic jinýho pro děcka tu nemáme!“ zakřičel Dean chlapci téměř do ucha. Tomu to bylo jedno, dál se zájmem jedl svůj sendvič a ničeho jiného si nevšímal.

„Jasně, a teď mi tu budeš tvrdit, že ten kluk změnil vodu ve víno, že?“ zašklebil se Sam.

…

…

…

„Neříkej mi, že ten kluk proměnil vodu ve víno,“ řekl Sam po chvíli ticha, během kterého si s Deanem zírali do očí.

„Ne. To si děláš srandu,“ popadl se za hlavu, když Dean dál nic neříkal.

V tu chvíli se za nimi vyřítili Petronel s Uriášem. Jakmile chlapce spatřili, Petronel se k němu okamžitě vrhnul.

„Ježíšku!“ popadl chlapečka do náruče a přitisknul ho k sobě, jako kdyby to byl plyšák, kterého ztratil, když byl ještě dítě.

„Strejdo Petroneli!“

Ježíšek se zasmál, jednou rukou anděla objal taky, a ve druhé pořád ještě držel rozjezený sendvič, kterého se nehodlal vzdát. Petronel k němu čichnul a zhrozil se.

„Vy jste tomu dali!“ obořil se na Deana. „Marie nás zabije, Ježíšek je přece alergický na laktózu!“ Sledoval, jak se Ježíšek s chutí cpe, ale neměl to srdce mu tu dobrotu vzít.

„Pardon, ta informace se ke mně asi nedostala,“ zabručel Dean. Než se zvednul, aby nebyl jediný v místnosti, kdo sedí, dal si pořádný lok piva, aby tenhle rozhovor vůbec přežil.

„Takže co se tu děje?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

„Ach, jo, no jasně. Ani jsme se nepředstavili,“ zadrmolil Petronel a rychle si stoupnul vedle svého společníka, takže spolu s Ježíškem tvořili něco jako velmi bizarní živý rodinný portrét. Anděl začal drmolit naučený scénář.

„Já jsem Petronel. Anděl Páně. A tohle je…“

„Uriáš,“ dořekl čert hlubokým, svůdným hlasem, a hluboce se uklonil. „Pekelník pro nekalosti všeho druhu, vystudovaný ďáblův našeptavač. K vašim službám, pánové.“

„Jsou z českého nebe,“ podotknul Sam.

„Z českýho? To je tam jak jsou ti teroristi?“ zamračil se Dean.

„Ne z čečenskýho. Z českýho. To je v Evropě,“ protočil Sam oči.

„Jo, aha…“

„Tady mladý pan Winchester je možná vynikající lovec, ale ze zeměpisu moc nepobral, co?“ uchechtnul se Uriáš.

„Moment, moment. Jak víš, jak se jmenuju?“ začertil se Dean.

„Fakt, Deane? Po tolika letech? Po tolika letech, co nás všechny příšery, démoni i andělé oslovují křestníma jménama? Najednou ti to přijde divný?“ podotknul Sam uštěpačně. Něco na tom bylo, ale Deana to stejně naštvalo. Než došlo k další hádce, Uriáš se opět vložil do rozhovoru.

„Nechci, aby to vyznělo nezdvořile, ale o vás dvou ví přece každý. I v našem pekle jsme na vás dobře připravení, víme, že není radno si s vámi zahrávat,“ řekl klidným hlasem, i když v jeho očích dál poskakovaly čertovské jiskřičky. „I když, když vás tak teď vidím, stačilo by vám poradit jednu blbou odbočku a omylem byste padli do pekla Slovákům,“ dodal a musel se držet, aby se znovu nerozesmál. Dokonce i Petronel se pousmál.

„Nehledě na to, že Bartoška děsně rád čte ty vaše knížky,“ dodal anděl a shrnul Ježíškovi vlasy z obličeje.

„Bartoška?“ zeptali se Winchestrovi sborem.

„No, totiž… Tak my interně, jen tak mezi sebou, říkáme Pánu Bohu,“ řekl šeptem Petronel.

„Ale proč Bartoška?“ zakroutil hlavou Sam.

„Nó, on je totiž děsně podobnej takovýmu jednomu herci…“ vysvětlil Uriáš a pokrčil rameny.

„Tak dost, vysvětlí mi někdo konečně co se to tady děje?“ povzdechl si Dean.

„Totiž, stala se nám taková nehoda,“ začal vysvětlovat Uriáš.

„ _Tobě_ se stala nehoda,“ zpražil ho pohledem Petronel. „Marie je nemocná, tak nám dala Ježíška na hlídání. To protože jsme její oblíbenci,“ dořekl anděl. Obzvlášť pyšně zvýraznil poslední slovo.

„Takže vy mi fakt chcete říct, že tohle je Ježíš?“ zvedl Dean obočí.

„Jistě, že ano,“ zamračil se Petronel. „A zrovna teď má mít odpoledního šlofíka.“

Dean se tázavě podíval na Casse, ale ten jen s kamennou tváří přikývl.

„Opravdu má mít zrovna šlofíka,“ potvrdil.

„Chtěli jsme… Tedy, tadyhle Uriáš ho chtěl dát do kočárku, abychom ho mohli na obláčkách udrndat k spánku,“ vysvětloval dál Petronel. „Teda, já bych mu ho jindy do náruče nedával, ale on už jeden kočárek zapálil dotekem.“

„Prostě jsem se nemoh ovládnout, no,“ zabručel Uriáš a nechal Petronela pokračovat.

„No tak jsem mu ho na chvíli dal podržet abych ten kočárek připravil a…“

„No prostě mi nějak vyklouznul, no,“ dořekl potupně Uriáš.

„Strejda mě pustil!“ vykřikl radostně Ježíšek a rozmáchl se rukama.

„Nepustil!“ zavrčel Uriáš a nahnul se k Ježíškovi. Do jejich hádky však vstoupil Castiel.

„Kamarádi, nerad vás ruším, ale nahoře se to začíná mlít,“ řekl klidně. Petronel se odmlčel a chvíli zíral do prázdna.

„Jo, to máš pravdu, bratře… No nic, my radši půjdeme, ať se z toho zase nestane nějaký mezinárodní skandál…“

„Rádi jsme vás poznali!“ řekl s úsměvem Uriáš. Ježíšek, který už spořádal zbytek svého oběda, všem s úsměvem zamával, a Petronel se naposledy pousmál.

„Omlouváme se za všechno. Nebojte se, dáme všechno do pořádku.“

S těmito slovy trojice návštěvníků zmizela.

Sam a Dean chvíli zírali na prázdné místo před nimi.

„Může mi někdo říct, co se tu právě stalo?“ zeptal se zmateně Dean.

„Jen další klidný sobotní ráno,“ povzdechl si Sam, poplácal Deana po rameni a šel si sednout zpátky za svůj laptop. Cass se rozloučil, popřál Deanovi dobrou chuť, a zmizel taky.

 

 

Mezi tím se v nebi podařilo Petronelovi s Uriášem dát vše do pořádku. Zrovna se jim podařilo ježíška nacpat do kočárku, když se objevila Marie a svého drahouška si od nich převzala. Oběma poděkovala za odvedení dobré práce, zeptala se, jestli bylo vše v pořádku a jestli byl Ježíšek hodný, a když ji ujistili, že opravdu žádný problém nenastal, s radostí si Ježíška odvezla. Petronel, který měl půlky stále ještě stažené, jelikož věděl, že takové věci se vždycky stejně provalí, se beze slova vydal zpět k bráně.

„No tak, kam jdeš? Dneska přece máme volno,“ cupital za ním Uriáš. „Myslel jsem, že se budem válet. Ty se přece rád válíš.“

„Nemám na to náladu,“ zabručel Petronel, který už zase připomínal uražené dítě.

„Ale nepovídej. Ještě včera jsi vyprávěl o tom, jak dneska odpoledne budeš lenošit,“ popíchl ho Uriáš a zastoupil mu cestu.

„To ale bylo včera. Dneska lenošit nechci. A už vůbec ne s tebou,“ řekl Petronel úsečně a čerta obešel.

„Ty se na mě zlobíš,“ konstatoval Uriáš a dál pochodoval za andělem.

„Zlobím.“

„A pročpak se zlobíš?“

V tom se Petronel konečně zastavil.

„Proč se zlobím?!“ zeptal se nasupeně. „Protože s tebou mám jenom samé trápení!“

To však na oplátku rozezlilo Uriáše.

„Vyklouznul se mi, protože se pořád mele! Je jako slizká žížala! Nechápu, jaktože tobě se nikdy nesmekne!“

„Nekřič! Takhle se přece nemluví o nadřízeném!“ zapištěl Petronel.

„A ty nekřič na mě! Kdybych ti s tím hlídáním nepomáhal, tak ti Ježíšek nejmíň třikrát utekl rovnou do očistce!“

„A stejně jsi to udělal schválně! Pořád mě jen přivádíš do problémů a já pak přede všemi vypadám jako hlupák!“

„Proč bych asi schválně pouštěl Ježíška?! Myslíš, že se mi chce zpátky do pekla?!“

„Vypadá to tak!“

Nastala chvíle ticha, během které si anděl s čertem zírali vzdorovitě do očí. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl přidávat vodu na mlýn toho druhého. Zároveň jim ale oběma došly argumenty.

„Já ho vážně nepustil schválně, Petroneli,“ promluvil konečně Uriáš. Tentokrát ale klidným, ustaraným hlasem. „Přísahám, že jakmile propadl mrakem, krve by se ve mně nedořezal.“

„Však já vím…“ zabručel Petronel a zadíval se do země.

„Vážně to nedělám schválně. Zkrátka jsou věci, se kterýma se čert narodí. A já se narodil s tím, že přitahuju problémy.“

„Já vím…“ zabručel Petronel znovu a bezděky kopnul do mráčku, který se rozplynul v páru. „Jenže já se k tomu vždycky naskytnu a ty se to na mě snažíš hodit.“

„Ale to já tě jen tak škádlím,“ usmál se Uriáš potutelně. „Copak jsem tě někdy nechal na holičkách?“

„Asi třikrát.“

„To se nepočítá,“ zasmál se Uriáš. Zadíval se Petronelovi do očí a jemně ho pohladil po paži.

„Tak už na to zapomeňme. Pojď si dát šlofíka a jak se probudíš, bude ti zase líp,“ řekl vlídně.

„Slibuješ, že nebudeš dělat žádné další skopičiny?“ zeptal se Petronel, kterému cukaly koutky úst k úsměvu.

„Ne takové, abych skončil zpátky v pekle,“ slíbil Uriáš a jemně stisknul Petronelovi loket. „Tak pojď. Je čas na šlofíka.“

 


End file.
